Teach Me, Dean
by ForeverJaganFan
Summary: Castiel comes to Dean with a concern. It turns into something it shouldn't have been when the confused ex-angel asks Dean for help. rated M for sexual content


"Dean..."

Castiel entered the hotel room that was empty besides one Winchester. When Dean looked behind him from the computer screen, as he sat at the edge of one of the twin mattresses looking up leads for a case, Dean noticed Castiel with a perplexed look on his face. Dean got up and stepped toward the fallen angel a bit.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked, certainly curious as to what has the ex-angel looking so confused at the moment.

"Dean...Please explain the term...'Jacking off'..." Dean pretty much did a spit take with his beer as he had just taken a sip of it right as Castiel said that.

"WHAT?!" Dean questions, laughing a little nervously at Castiel's...not really question but demand? Castiel takes a step back and clearly looks frightened and flushed by Dean's reaction.

"I take it, I said something that bothered you...am I right?" Castiel looks to Dean straight forward and he is unsure of what it is he has said wrong.

"Well I..um...you see..." Dean trails off, not sure of where to begin. Castiel can clearly see that Dean is flustered, and he takes a step forward, but backs off when Dean backs up and places a hand in his pants pocket. The other hand going behind his head to rub the back of his neck as he nervously laughed.

"Dean, if it's too much trouble, I can go find out else where..." Cas offered, and just as Castiel turned to walk out the door, Dean caught his arm.

"Wait, Cas...why do you wanna know? " Dean asks, still obviously flushed. Castiel looks to him, confused.

"I'm technically human now...and it's said that doing this causes great pleasure in men...But i don't know what it is..." Castiel explained.

Dean smiled slightly. Partly at the fact that Cas was coming to Dean with his concerns, and partly because the fallen angel was so cute when he was confused. Dean gave in to those blue eyes once again.

Dean walked over to sit on the edge of one of the beds, and Castiel followed him and sat across from Dean on the other mattress. Castiel watched Dean as he rubbed his hands over his face, preparing for the awkward conversation ahead.

"Dean...? Will you explain it for me?" Castiel asked, when Dean still had not said anything.

"uhh...right. um it's uh...slang for...masturbation.." Dean said, nervousness, clear in the way he stalled. Castiel looked at him, confused and unfazed as he asked,

"What is it?" Dean, looking more uncomfortable with every question.

"It's when a guy..." Dean clears his throat before continuing. Castiel can't understand why Dean appears so nervous. "...plays with himself..." Dean finished, looking up to Castiel, seeing a confused face mixed with realization... Cas tilts his head but finally catches on.

"You mean like-...?" Cas looks down , then back up to Dean for confirmation. Dean nods.

"How, Dean?" Cas asks and suddenly Dean turns pale, his eyes shoot up towards Cas.

"what? you want me to show you how?" Now it's Castiel's turn to nod as he looked Dean in the eyes. The hardness of those blue eyes, honestly scared Dean a bit.

"Won't you?" Castiel questioned, his eyes, suddenly looked hopeful. Dean tried not to be moved by it.

"Look, Cas, it's more of a...one man thing." Dean told the ex-angel. Cas tilted his head again.

"How do you mean?"

"Remember when I told you, you don't watch porn in a room with dudes...?" Cas nodded.

"Yes."

"It's like that.

Again the ex-angel nodded in understanding, but still asked for confirmation. "So, guys watch porn while masturbating?" Dean rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of the conversation, but nodded in confirmation. Castiel decided that he understood to a good content and took off, leaving Dean in the room alone.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all." Dean said to himself, sarcastically.

xxxxx

Later on that night, Dean was in bed getting a bit of rest for the night...or trying to anyway, But the fallen angel's frustration could be heard from the bathroom. "Dean, I'm not sure I understand the concept quite right..." Castiel's voice sounded concerned and still confused.

Dean rolled on his stomach and pressed his face into his pillow, as if he could ignore the voice. But part of him wanted to help. The part of him that he kept locked away.

"Nnngh...Really Cas? Just whip it out and play with it! It's that simple." Dean called, looking up towards the bathroom door that was cracked just a bit. The little light showing through reavealling an ex-angel sitting on the toilet looking perplexed.

"umm...Where do I start?" Castiel asked, not moving from where he was.

Dean decided to give in to the ex-angel and show him how to do it so he'd stop being so damn confused and finally have some pleasure.

"Oh for the love of- Just let me show you, so I can get some sleep." Dean groaned as he stood up. The second Castiel heard what Dean said, he peaked his upper body out of the bathroom door.

"Really?" He asked. Dean wondered why the fallen angel sounded so enthusiastic and excited at Dean's offer to help.

"Come here." Dean said, as he sat up on the bed, and patted the space next to him. Castiel did as he was instructed, and walked over, sitting next to Dean on the bed. Dean notices the tie on Castiel's vessel was untied and hanging loose on his neck, and the trench coat, slightly falling off his shoulders.

"ha, well I see you got as far as to get your pants undone." Dean says as he notices Cas's belt, and jean button was undone and the zipper, down. Dean laughed to himself at Castiel's knowledge of where 'it' was at least.

"Okay...what now?" Cas asked, looking to Dean for answers. Surprised at Dean's next move, Castiel's heart speeds up, breath catches in his throat, and he gasps.

Dean places his hand ontop of Castiel's crotch, and moves his hand underneath the pants and underwear. Dean's heart-rate also speeds up, and he's nervous again.

"you just...put your hand here, and..move it...like this..." Castiel looks down at Dean's hand, and at first he looks confused at the sensation as he feels the member in Dean's grasp harden. Castiel gasps again when Dean starts moving his hand inside the fallen angel's pants. Massaging the growing member, perfectly.

"uuuuhh Dean..." Castiel moans, as his eyes close and his head rolls back, and Dean, himself feels his own erection creeping up as he hears Cas moaning his name softly, and breathlessly. All of a sudden he's anxious to hear more of those sweet sounds coming from his fallen angel. He continues his movement, and Castiel continues with the sweet, beautiful breathless moans. Unconsciously, Dean lets a sound escape his lips, as he quickens the pace of his hand's movements.

"Dean. Uuuhhhoooo God...Dean...don't stop..." Cas breathes and his body falls to the bed. Ecstasy, overwhelming the fallen angel. The feeling so amazing to the being that has never felt anything like this before. and Dean is happy to be the one to cause the fallen angel so much pleasure and happiness. Dean's eyes close soon, also and his free hand finds its way to sit upon his own growing cock, and he begins rubbing himself through his sweat pants as his other hand continues to work Castiel through his own. The fallen angel, still a complete moaning mess, lying next to the hunter. Castiel looks up as he's noticed Dean stopped for a moment, and he sees Dean trying to remove the ex-angel's clothing, that covers the beautiful skin, he so desires to see.

"Why'd you stop?" Castiel asks, through breaths as he raises an eyebrow. Dean smiles at the look Cas gives him.

"To make it easier..." Dean says. His own breath coming in rasps, as he drags the pants and underwear off the ex-angel's legs. Only to stop halfway down. "Or do you wanna do this yourself, now?" Dean smirks as he knows the answer to his question. Castiel looks up, with a touch of sadness in his eyes.

"No, please...Continue..." The fallen angel begged. Dean realized he had Castiel completely at his mercy. Dean continues removing the ex-angel's clothing, starting with the top. He removes the trench coat, then the jacket, and button up shirt, and tie. Then he moves to finish working with the pants that were already almost off. He admires the pure beauty that is his angel's. Dean ignores the part of him that screams, "YOU'RE SO GAY FOR DOING THIS!" as he picks up where he left off, he moves his body so that Castiel's body is laid sprawled out infront of him on the bed. Dean grabs the raging hard piece of flesh and continues working it. He watches the ex-angel's face as he soon once again becomes that hot moaning mess, that he was moments ago. Only now, he's sweaty, panting, and begging for more.

"oh, Oohh, Gah- Dean...Please...Please...faster..." Cas whines, thoughts hard to form at this point. Dean grants the angel's wish. He spits on his hand and continues rubbing, quickening his pace again. Dean grants a wish of his own, as he moves his face over the fallen angel, and presses his lips to the other's. Dean savors his first kiss with Castiel with more emotion and passion than there needed to be. Castiel moans into Dean's mouth as Dean continues working his magic on the ex-angel. As Dean releases Castiel's lips and sits up, Cas sprays Dean's hand with his delicious, warm liquid, and the fallen angel is left as a breathless mess, as Dean is just mesmerized by the liquid in his hands. He stares at the hand and brings his curiosity into action, licking the fingers, covered with the stuff. Castiel raises a questionable eyebrow when he catches this.

"...Dean? Is it healthy to ingest human secretions like that?" Dean laughs, and shakes his head.

"haha, I dunno man, but, i've never heard of anyone dying from it, so i can only say that it's not bad for you..." Dean explained. Castiel nods his head, as he perches his upper body on his arm. His head, resting on his hand, as he still tries to catch his breath.

"What does it taste like?" Castiel asks, curiously, he slightly smiles.

"Ya wanna find out?" Dean responds and without giving the ex-angel much time to reply, he takes a good amount of the cum that was still on his hand into his mouth and shoves his tongue into the ex-angel's mouth, forcing Castiel to taste himself. When Dean releases the ex-angel's mouth, he allows Castiel time to give his response. Castiel looks to Dean curiously.

"There is no general taste to it. wait... Am I not supposed to taste it, since it is my own?" Castiel questioned the hunter.

"Nah, it's generally tasteless." Dean laughed at Castiel's naivety and he kissed the ex-angel again.

"Dean," Castiel says breaking the kiss. "What about you? you're still..." Cas says, motioning towards Dean's still VERY excited center. Dean looks up to Castiel, lustfully, he whispers in Cas's ear, "You wanna try something new?" This sends shivers down Castiel's spine and all those fluttery feelings in his groin suddenly return, without it being touched.

"Does it have anything do with what we just did?" Castiel asked, very intrigued.

"Definitely." Dean replied, smirking to the ex-angel. Castiel smiled widely in return, and very simply and demandingly said, "Show me."

Dean nodded and strips himself of his clothing. Castiel stares longingly at the hunter's bare body, unaware of what Dean is planning. Dean adjusts himself at the head of the bed, with his legs spread, and invites Castiel to come closer.

"Come here." Dean says and Castiel comes closer upon request, settling his knees on the bed between Dean's legs. Dean reaches in between him and grips himself in his hand, while bringing the other hand up the cup Cas's cheek to bring them closer, and he presses his lips to Cas's, and after letting go he says, "Don't be nervous, Cas." This does nothing to calm the ex-angel's nerves, but still he looks Dean in the eyes and nods.

"Put your mouth around this and suck on it... okay?" Dean instructed, motioning to his strained cock in his hand. Castiel tilted his head but did as told anyway.

"As you wish." Cas says and leans over wrapping his mouth around the erection as Dean takes his hand away. Dean could swear he'd orgasm right then and there at hearing Castiel's submissive response to being taken advantage of. Dean's eyes fell shut and his head fell backwards hitting the headboard with a small thud, as Castiel slicks Dean's dick from base to tip, sucking and nipping slightly at the loose skin. This sends Dean over the top. If Dean's head could spin 360 degrees, that's what it would be doing right about now. It drives Dean crazy how the ex-angel could be so good at doing this for it being his first time. Cas smiles to himself as he hears Deans cries of ecstasy.

"..Shit! Cas... Fuck- It's so good..." Dean moans between breaths and pants. Dean's hand moves to Castiel's hair and he pets the former angel, encouraging the current actions. Dean gathers all his thoughts in order instruct the ex-angel again. This is kind of hard to do when there's a sexy ex-angel practically mouth-fucking his dick.

"uuuuhhh...Ok..Cas, put your hand...around yours now and massage it just like how I was earlier." Dean says as he tries to catch his breath. Cas nods and tries to speak but causes Dean immense pleasure as the vibrations surround his dick. Castiel adjusts himself but keeps his mouth around Dean, as he places a hand around himself, and moves it...Just like how Dean did before. More vibrating sensations fill Dean's groin as Castiel moans and groans in pleasure, and Dean continues petting his hair to calm him, trying to keep himself from losing it as well. Soon Dean can't take it anymore as he howls out his orgasm, Castiel just swallows, feelings the warm thick liquid going down his throat was new and strange but he kinda liked it. He feels his own release just around the corner and he doesn't hold back, blowing his load all over his hand and the bed sheets. Castiel released Dean's member, a line of cum still connected from the tip of Dean's dick to Castiel's lower lip. He licked his lips and sat up panting heavily, as green eyes met blue ones. They both smiled at each other for a moment before Dean reached out a hand and invited Castiel to lay with him. Cas leaned down and placed a sweet kiss to Dean's lips before he laid his head on the hunter's chest, wraping his arms around Dean's waist. Dean wraps a loving arm around the fallen angel as he pulls the covers over them both with the other, then proceeding to pet the former angel's hair again. They laid like that for a bit, savoring the moment before the silence was broken again.

"Dean?" Cas asks, looking up into Dean's eyes.

"Yeah..." Dean responds, still coming down from his high.

"I love you." Cas says, and Dean just smiles.

"Love you too, Cas." Dean says back to the ex-angel.

"You said before that masturbation was a one-man thing...So why did we do all that?" Castiel asks, tilting his head, never bothering to leave Dean's eyes.

Dean's eyes lowered. "I didn't think it would go that far. You were really turning me on the way you moaned my name like that." Dean smirked up at Castiel, only to see a sly, cheeky smile on the ex-angel's face, which made Dean smile even more. "I didn't want to stop and you didn't want me to stop." Dean continued. Castiel smiled, still looking up at Dean.

"Thank you for this, Dean. But I hope this event doesn't change the way you see our friendship." Castiel said.

Dean looked to Castiel seriously for a moment. "Of course it does Cas." The smile on the ex-angel's face faded as he heard this.

"We bonded on the most intimate level, Cas. Of course this changes how I see you. We're no longer friends." Castiel's eyes fell, and Dean could see the tears forming.

"We're lovers, Cas." Dean says, bringing his free arm around to lift up the ex-angel's head and press a kiss to his lips, wiping away the stray tear. Castiel smiled and held Dean tighter. Never wanting to let him go. Dean did the same, tightening his grip around the angel. They both felt safe, and for the first time, it was Dean who stayed awake to watch Cas sleep. How beautiful and peaceful the former angel looked while he slept. A while had gone by before he realized the sun shown lighting through the curtains on the windows and he looked over at the clock on his bedside table that read 6:23 am. Dean yawned silently and smiled to himself as he looked at his sleeping lover in his arms, and slowly drifted off to sleep, not caring about the time. This was the most peaceful sleep he'd gotten in years.

xxx

* * *

**A/N: I think I used the adjectives 'Ex-angel' and 'Fallen angel' and 'Former angel' too many times in this...what do ya think? I fixed some mistakes and added details. There may be a chapter 2 so stay tuned! :D I think i'm getting better at this! XD 3 Love you guys! Review?**


End file.
